About time!
by SeniorGleek2012
Summary: Just a cute story of Calleigh and Eric!


Calleigh and Eric - About time - Oneshot

Eric Delko took out his flashlight and looked around the eerie room. A drug dealer was shot in his home and their one suspect wasn't saying anything, so he wasn't much help. Eric looked around the room for any evidence that might lead them back to their suspect. 

All he saw though were stacks and stacks of cocaine.

"_Man this dude was a big drug dealer." he thought._

"Eric did you find anything?" Horatio asked as he came into the room.

"Nothing so far." Eric replied as he moved around the stacks of cocaine.

"Well Calleigh and Jake should be here soon to help you out." Horatio said and left the room.

"Great." Eric muttered to himself. 

It wasn't that he disliked Jake, he just didn't like his relationship with Calleigh. He envied the fact that Jake could hold her, hug her, kiss her beautiful lips anytime he wanted to, hold her hand, and even sleep with her at night. Then he heard footsteps and talking, and he heard the most beautiful voice he would ever hear.

"Jake, I saw you with her in her car!" Calleigh said.

"Calleigh I wasn't doing anything." Jake replied.

Eric stopped what he was doing and listened intently.

"Then explain why I happened to find you kissing her and your hands everywhere!" Calleigh shouted.

Eric closed his eyes in anger. How could Jake cheat on Calleigh?! Calleigh was an angel sent from heaven above. He wanted to go and punch Jake in the face so hard that he would need a new face transplant.

"Calleigh I didn't mean to do it! You know I didn't." Jake replied.

"Of course you didn't Jake, you just wanted to kiss a girl and touch her." Calleigh remarked.

"Calleigh please." Jake pleaded.

"Jake it's over, ok now we have a case to solve ok?" Calleigh replied.

Eric then heard Calleigh come in and he quickly went back to searching. He heard her put on her gloves and take out her flashlight. 

She took a deep breath and said, "So, find any evidence?"

"Umm other than all the cocaine, I just found a fingerprint." Eric said as he lifted up the print off a pack of cocaine. "I also found some blood here" Eric said as he swiped the same pack.

"Good, maybe it'll give us a lead to our killer." Calleigh said.

Eric could sense the sadness and hurt in her voice. He wished he could hug her and tell her that everything was going to be ok. That Jake was a jerk. Haha, Jake, jerk. Wait this isn't a laughing matter. 

Then Jake came in and said, "So, we find anything?"

"Well ERIC found some blood and a fingerprint. So we better get that to the lab, come on Eric." Calleigh replied and left the room.

There was a little silence then Eric said, "Uhh well better go." and went out the door while Jake gave him glares of jealousy.

At the lab Eric took the blood sample to DNA and told them to let him know if they got any hits. He was running the fingerprint he found. He sat down in his chair as the fingerprint kept going through all the databases. Then he looked up and saw Calleigh walking in. He immediately put on a smile and got up.

"So hit up anything yet?" she asked.

"No not yet it's still running." Eric replied.

"Oh." was all Calleigh said.

Eric watched her intently as she looked down and said nothing. He noticed that she had been crying.

"So how's it going with Jake?" Eric asked.

"Well, as you obviously heard I told him it was over, so it's not exactly a paradise any more." Calleigh replied.

"Oh, yeah." Eric said and secretly hid a smile from her.

On the inside Eric was doing a big happy dance and felt like going around the lab and saying, "Calleigh and Jake broke up! Calleigh and Jake broke up!"

Eric also felt like telling Jake, "You idiot! How could you let go of someone like Calleigh?!" and making Jake feel like shit!

Eric was too busy thinking about rubbing Jake's face in to realize that Calleigh was talking to him.

"Huh?" Eric asked.

"I said, you got a hit, on the print." Calleigh replied.

"Oh." Eric said and looked at the screen, the print belonged to a guy named Alex Rodriguez.

"Ok, guy's name is Alex Rodriguez, arrested for smuggling drugs from Cuba, and he was recently released." 

"Hmmm, could also be our killer, let's go give him a visit." Calleigh replied.

As Calleigh was walking out the door, Eric thought to himself, _"Dude, it's now or never."_

He quickly walked out the door and caught her by the arm.

"Wait, Calleigh, there's something I gotta tell you." 

Calleigh whipped around and was face to face with him.

"Uhh yeah?" She said

Eric was silent for a moment then said, "I can't hide my feelings for you any longer. I need to let you know, that I am in love with you. I have been since I first met you. Now that you and Jake are over I just wanted you to know my real and true feelings for you." 

Eric waited for Calleigh to say something, but all she did was remain quiet and take in what she said. Eric was about to let her go and apologize, but the next thing Eric knew Calleigh wrapped her arms around his neck and smashed her lips to his.

Eric immediately kissed her back and pulled her closer. Natalia walked out of the lab to tell Eric she got a hit on the DNA when she saw him and Calleigh kissing out in the middle of the lab. She stopped and smiled, when Ryan and Horatio stood beside her also smiling at the site. All three of them sighed and said, "About time!"

**Well guy's hope you liked the story!!! Please leave me a comment telling me what you guy's think!!!! BYE!**

**You r da music in me**


End file.
